


Shake That Ass (For Me)

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crowd Favorite 69, Digital Art, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Sex, NSFW Art, POV Alternating, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, now with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: “I think everyone here has a not-so-small problem right now,” Chris starts, giving Victor a sly look, “In the form of onegloriousandwell-endowed—”“I know!” He pouts and does another sweep of the room, keenly aware of the multiple sets of eyes on his cute, chubby hubby.“It’s not fair, Chris,” Victor whines, “He didn’t even tell me he was coming inthat!”...Yuuri gains some off-season weight and has to get creative in what he chooses to wear to Phichit's birthday party.----------NOW WITH CHAPTER 2: In which Chris suggests a way for Yuuri to get back into skating shape.(NOW WITH ART)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigBossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossy/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [BigBossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBossy/profile)!
> 
> Enjoy some _thicc_ Yuuri!
> 
> Songs I had on repeat while writing this:  
> [This one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp5LMQUx7bw) inspired the title.  
> [This one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXa1B4tBfpM) is just the overall theme of this entire fic

A small groan echos through the apartment as Yuuri valiantly tries to tug on his dress pants only for them to come mid-thigh and not go any higher. He grinds the heels of his hands into his stinging eyes. It was the off-season, so the extra weight wouldn’t kill him, but still! Now he had to rethink his entire outfit to _accommodate_ his new _assets._ Sighing, he shimmied the pants off and stood in front of his closet. And that’s when a garment bag hanging in the dark corners of his closet catches his attention. Yuuri pulls the sleek black bag out and unzips the front. Sparkling rhinestones on soft velvet shine out at him. He smirks. This will _definitely_ fit in all the right ways.

A relic from Phichit’s bachelor party shopping a year prior, [the velvet dress](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-EB-E8-rBVaI1hSXQWAQKrUAAHeAYscdPc233.jpg/sexy-black-velvet-mermaid-prom-dresses-off.jpg) is low cut in the front and its off-shoulder short sleeves are adorned by large and small sparkling rhinestones that follow the hems of the dress. It was cut so the majority of his back was exposed, the bottom hem sitting innocently right above his best _asset._ The rhinestones outline the long side slit of the dress that ended _just_ short of his upper thigh. He hums as he gives himself a thorough once-over in their full length mirror. Definitely a callback to his _eros_ routine. It is, in Phichit’s words, the _‘please-step-on-me’_ dress. Back then Yuuri had appeased him with a bright blush and swearing he would never truly wear it.

He wasn’t so daring a year ago, he reminisces. Shy and wallflower Yuuri wouldn’t _dare_ wear this, even in private. But with all the assurances Vitya keeps giving him, he finds it easy to ignore the small whisper in the back of his head. He’s attractive, he’s envied, and most importantly, he’s _not on the market—_ all too happy to sidle up to his husband during social events as a way of saying _‘You can look, but you can’t touch.’_

He’s finishing slipping the pair of velvet heels that were also bought with the dress when he hears the front door swish open and the tell-tale sounds of doggy nails on the floor.

“Yuuri!”

“I’m just finishing up, Vitya,” He replies as he fastens the thick silver necklace, that may as well be considered a choker with how tight it is, at the base of his throat. The stones and necklace may be silver, but he adamantly keeps his wedding band on. He doesn’t care that it clashes; he likes feeling _owned._

“Yuu—” Victor cuts off with a sharp intake of breath as he finally finds his way into the bathroom.

Yuuri looks over his shoulder to his husband. His wonderfully red and stunned husband. Who may or may not be clutching at his chest. He leans over the bathroom counter, watching knowingly as Victor’s eyes dart to his butt, and pulls a hand through his hair.

“I was just getting to my hair,” He says, feigning innocence.

Yuuri waits for Victor to move, to say anything.

“Or would you like to help me, Vitya?” He purrs the name, and that snaps his husband’s attention back to his face.

“I-I…” Victor clears his throat as he jerkily moves farther into the bathroom to stand behind him, “Of course, _zoloste._ ”

Yuuri turns back to face the mirror and watches Victor shakily reach out to get some hair gel. Yuuri tilts his head back and uses the movement to shift his weight to pop a hip out. He hears Victor bite back a curse as his hands work their way through his hair. Yuuri grins internally at how flustered his husband is getting. He’s really making this _too_ easy.

Yuuri shifts again, a slow roll of his hips and preens at the ragged exhale he pulls from his husband.

_“Yurochka.”_

Victor sounds wrecked and it's all because of him. He hums and tilts his head as he takes a half-step back to be flush with Victor. A hand reaches up into platinum locks and guides Victor's face towards the crook of Yuuri's neck. Goosebumps trail down the right side of his neck as Victor starts placing light kisses along the length of it. He feels Victor's hands wander to grip the meat of his ass and he feels his hard length brush against him. He bites his lip.

“You're trying to kill me,” Victor whispers into his neck, “Where did you even _get_ this?”

Yuuri giggles a little, breaking character as he simply states, “Phichit.”

“Ah,” Victor mumbles, “'m going to have to send him a large fruit basket.”

“Well, we _are_ going to his birthday party tonight,” Yuuri teases.

Victor hums.

Yuuri turns and wraps his arms around Victor’s neck. He leans into the embrace and looks up at Victor with hooded eyes. He closes the distance between them and, just as Victor’s eyes close and he’s leaning forward to bridge the small gap, he pulls away with a secret smile. Dazed, Victor blinks his eyes open and his lips part in protest.

“Shh,” Yuuri states, placing the tips of his fingers on those plush lips and pushing them slightly into the warm heat of Victor’s mouth. He pulls away slowly and sashays towards the front door, keenly aware of the gaze glued to the sway of his bottom. Stopping, he throws a heated smoulder at his husband and winks.

“Coming, Vitya?” Yuuri croons, delighted at the way Victor’s jaw drops further.

 

* * *

 

Either Yuuri is actively trying to kill him, or he’s blissfully unaware of the attention he’s drawing. _Or maybe he knows_ **_exactly_ ** _what he’s doing and he’s doing it on purpose,_ a little voice inside Victor’s mind supplies.

Victor pauses.

He spots his husband across the room in that stupid, tight-fitted, _wonderful_ dress with the person who bought it for him. Victor isn’t jealous. Not at all. His husband is just chatting with his best friend. The birthday boy. The man of the hour—no wait—that’s Yuuri, for sure. He lets a small whine sound out into his wine glass as he takes a small sip in a valiant attempt to quench his thirst.

“Problem?” A sultry voice sounds out next to him.

Victor grunts and turns to look at Chris, who is staring out into the room.

“I think everyone here has a not-so-small problem right now,” Chris starts, giving Victor a sly look, “In the form of one _glorious_ and _well-endowed_ —”

“I know!” He pouts and does another sweep of the room, keenly aware of the multiple sets of eyes on his cute, chubby hubby.

“It’s not fair, Chris,” Victor whines, “He didn’t even tell me he was coming in _that!_ ”

Chris chuckles lightly and takes a sip of his wine.

“And the worst part is that I think he _knows_ it, too,” Victor licks his lips, “He _knows_ how it looks on him.”

Victor hears Chris’ hum of agreement, and tries to squash the thoughts about earlier filtering back into his brain. Of how Yuuri had bent over the bathroom sink so prettily, his ass wobbling from the small motion. Of how he rolled his hips that made that ass rub against him. Of how it bobbled and jiggled as he walked—

Victor shifts on his feet slightly. He can’t even be embarrassed by Chris’ knowing look, not when Victor can see the tautness of his shoulders as he tries for nonchalance.

Death by ass sounded like a perfectly wonderful way to go. _God,_ what Victor wouldn’t do to have his husband sit on his face right now. He sends a silent prayer for strength.

Music starts filtering through some speakers.

Victor curses whoever received his prayer as he watches Phichit pull Yuuri out to a makeshift dance floor.

Because now it wasn’t just gravity affecting the Jiggle™, but now Yuuri himself was adding _movement_ and _dancing_ and— _why is the dress so_ **_tight_ ** _?!_

It’s now not just the Jiggle™.

Now there’s a flash of leg through that accented slit on his dress. The slit that Victor swears is cut higher than usual. And that’s when Victor notices Yuuri’s shoes. Soft, velvet, and in perfect contrast to his husband’s milky skin. He swallows around his dry throat as he vaguely registers Chris bumping his shoulder.

 _“Mon ami,”_ Chris starts, “You married that.”

Victor simply nods. He’s so thankful. So very, very thankful. He’s mentally calculating exactly how quickly they could get back to their apartment if they left right now. How quickly Victor could start peeling that dress off and—oh. Now Yuuri’s laughing, and it’s the throw-your-head-back and laugh type. The one that accents his throat. Victor eyes it greedily. How many marks will Victor put on that lovely neck? Who knows? Certainly not him.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri laughs at Phichit’s teasing insinuation that he wore this dress simply to rile his husband up. He’s right, but Yuuri certainly doesn’t have to tell him that. Brown meets blue as his gaze flicks towards his husband. He winks and watches Victor blush lightly and take a deep breath.

“Now, Phichit,” Yuuri starts, twirling Phichit around, “I don’t have to dress up to make Victor all hot and bothered.”

Phichit was the one laughing now.

“My little sinammon roll has finally figured it all out,” Phichit shoots him a lecherous look, “Work that system, Yuuri. And by system I mean the tall, handsome, Russian—”

“Phichit!”

“I knew you still had some innocence left in you!”

Yuuri groans and shakes his head at his long-time best friend. Even now Yuuri’s not sure how Phichit manages to figure things out and be one step ahead of him. Of course, Phichit was the only person to know his outfit plans had changed. And he goes and makes sure a heavy beat, that is entirely inappropriate given the party’s in a banquet hall of a hotel, is steadily playing after the cake was served. The irony wasn’t lost on anyone. It was almost like Phichit was planning something like this from the beginning.

He tells Phichit such.

“Well…” He draws out, “I plead the fifth?”

Yuuri narrows his eyes.

“We’re not even in America and practically everyone here is from a different country,” Yuuri states matter-of-factly, “Your argument is invalid.”

During his college years that phrase had popped up so often that Yuuri learned _exactly_ what it meant. Damn Phichit and his machinations! Though then again, Yuuri thought as he eyed his husband again, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea. He feels the other gazes on him like a heavy blanket and shivers. So many people watching him, yet only one gets the _pleasure_ of his company later on.

Phichit leans in close enough for Yuuri to feel his breath float by his ear.

“It looks like lover boy over there is about to combust.”

“Oh?” Yuuri feigns innocence, “I may have to go take care of that.”

“I’m sure you do,” Phichit pulls away and winks, “Go ‘take care of that’ and we’ll catch up tomorrow morning!”

Yuuri presses a quick kiss on Phichit’s cheek before sedately walking towards his husband. He may or may not have his ‘bedroom eyes’ on. Victor always says he gets this intense focus when he’s thinking about sex. His lips curl into a small grin as he flits his fingers over the front of Victor’s jacket in order to pull on his tie.

“You look _hungry_ ,” Yuuri purrs, “Maybe I can help you with your problem.”

Yuuri watches his husband swallow and give a minute nod. Yuuri grins and moves his hands sensually down his arms to intertwine their hands. He turns around and leads Victor out of the hotel and into their car. The air is charged with sexual tension and Yuuri doesn’t do anything to alleviate it. In fact, he positions his legs so the slit of his dress opens up just a _little bit_ more. His arm is well placed so his fingertips skim the side of his neck ever so slightly.

He’ll scold Vitya for his bad driving later.

He’s walking towards the front door even before Victor puts the car in park. Victor’s curse sounds out in the night and Yuuri simply swings his hips out further as he walks. He’s unlocking the door when he feels Victor behind him with hands on his hips and lips on his exposed shoulders.

“The things I’ve wanted to do to you all night,” Victor whispers over his shoulders, “I’m glad we’re alone now.” Yuuri picks up on the unspoken _you’re mine._

Yuuri tilts his head as kisses trail up his neck and end behind his ears.

“I think you’ve got it backwards, Vitya.”

Victor makes a questioning sound.

Yuuri turns around as he swings the front door open.

“You’re all _mine_ tonight,” He smirks as he pulls Victor into the apartment.

 

* * *

 

Victor’s throat is tight as he’s helpless to do anything other than follow the temptation that is his husband. Those rich amber eyes blazed with unspoken promises that Victor desperately needs fulfilled. His clothes come off embarrassingly quickly; they lay in the path from the front door to the bedroom. Yuuri’s still stubbornly in that _infuriating_ dress and it takes all of Victor’s willpower not to rip the damn thing off.

Because Yuuri’s lips taste like the sweet champagne from the party and something distinctly _Yuuri._ Because his back is against the wall and Yuuri’s crowding him in. Because for all the talk Victor’s done tonight, he’s hopelessly smitten. Because if Yuuri even _hints_ at wanting Victor to go down on his knees and—

Victor groans as Yuuri nibbles marks down his jaw.

“You’re thinking too much,” Yuuri breathes out.

“Ngh.”

_“Viten’ka.”_

A shiver works its way through his entire body as he opens his eyes he doesn’t remember closing. Victor is sure he looks wrecked. He feels wrecked. His chest heaves as he takes huge, greedy gulps of air. His husband is a vision. And so composed. How is he so composed when Victor himself feels on the edge?

“H-how…” Victor tries, _“Yuuri.”_

A hand cups his jaw and a thumb moves across his cheek. He leans into the touch.

“I’m right here, Vitya.”

Victor hums.

Yuuri turns around looks over his shoulder expectantly.

“Let me out?” Yuuri asks playfully.

Victor raises his hands and places them on his husband’s shoulders. He keeps his touch light as he trails his fingertips down along the edge of the dress and unbuttons the dress. The top half of the dress flutters open and Victor smooths his hands over the wide expanse of skin.

“So beautiful,” He murmurs.

Yuuri reaches back to undo his necklace. He chuckles and wiggles his hips a bit as he pulls his arms out of the short sleeves. The top half of the dress flutters down.

All that’s left is the small zipper.

Victor carefully unzips the dress and watches with fascination as the dress gently falls away leaving only his husband in his velvety heels and—and a black lacy thong?!

He lets out a pitiful whine as he grabs handfuls of the ass of the god standing in front of him.

Yuuri lets out a startled “Ah!” before arching his back to press into his hands. Victor kneads the plush globes and drinks in the sound of Yuuri’s moans. He teases by plucking the string of the thong and letting it snap back. The action has Yuuri whirling around to place a crushing kiss on his lips. He responds eagerly as Yuuri pulls him away from the wall and towards the bed.

“Please,” he whispers.

“Please, what?”

“I need…”

“Yes, Vitya?” Yuuri’s light laugh tickles his ear, “Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to sit on my face!” Victor blurts out and his ears burn.

“That can be arranged,” Yuuri says, low and dark.

Yuuri lightly pushes him and he falls onto his back on the bed. He swings his legs up when Yuuri nudges them lightly. He watches, entranced, as Yuuri turns around hooks his thumbs around the waistband of the thong. His breath catches as Yuuri bends over to slip the thong off. With a wink Yuuri is climbing over him and finally, _finally,_ he can get smothered by his husband's soft cheeks.

Victor moans as he grips Yuuri’s ass to pull him closer. As soon as Yuuri shifts back, bringing that _delicious_ ass closer, Victor begins his worship.

 

* * *

 

With how handsy Victor is being tonight, Yuuri is surprised when he places such a soft kiss on his ass. When he’s running his hands over it like it’s made of gold. When he _bites_ like Yuuri’s made of chocolate and Victor’s a starving man.

A strangled cry makes its way out of Yuuri.

“Oh, fuck,” Yuuri inelegantly states when a hot tongue trails close to where he _really_ wants it.

Two can play at that game.

Yuuri leans down and places a very deliberate kiss right next to where the head of Victor’s dick sits on his stomach. The reaction is immediate. Yuuri grins as Victor’s hips buck up and a groan sounds out.

“ _Yuuri,_ don’t tease,” Victor pulls his cheeks apart and retaliates by kissing right above his entrance.

“‘Don’t tease’ my ass,” Yuuri mutters under his breath.

There was a pause.

Yuuri places his forehead on Victor’s hip as laughter bubbles up and out. Victor joins in shortly after and swats playfully at his ass.

“Oh _pryanichek,_ you never fail to surprise me,” Victor sighs fondly.

“Well maybe you should surprise _me_ and actually—”

Victor’s mouth latching around his entrance shuts him up and he lets out a loud whine at the dextrous digit probing him. His toes curl and he’s reeling and he’s _got_ to get a hold of the situation. With only a slightly shaky breath, Yuuri’s focus turns to Victor’s flush cock. The first swipe of his tongue across the head causes precum to bead up and Yuuri eagerly laps it up. He feels more than hears the moans of appreciation. And— _my god—_ does that feel way too good.

Yuuri places a few more teasing licks around the head, earning him a huff and a small bite. Grinning, he gives Victor no warning before he’s taking him all in, only stopping momentarily to relax his throat to allow the last bit of length in. He moans at the taste and Victor’s fingers are _definitely_ going to leave bruises. He feels two fingers worm their way beside Victor’s tongue and he pushes his ass back in encouragement. When they enter him, he swallows.

 _“Blyad’,”_ Victor hisses out and then he’s curling his fingers as he’s scissoring them.

They find their mark moments later and Yuuri shudders with a moan. A third finger joins and Yuuri vaguely hears Victor whispering sweet praise in a mix of russian, english, and broken japanese. He would probably laugh at his frankly _terrible_ japanese if his mouth wasn’t full of dick. When Victor pulls his fingers out Yuuri protests and gets a not-so-playful swat that makes him arch his back with a gasp and look over his shoulder. He finds an inferno burning in liquid cerulean.

“Vitya, please,” He rasps out, voice hoarse from his impromptu deep-throating.

His response is the sound of the cap being flicked open. He watches over his shoulder as Victor’s fingers, now slick with lube, find their way back in him. Eyes closed, Yuuri throws his head back with a lascivious moan. That only spurs Victor on and his other hand finds its way to Yuuri’s cock. A few well timed strokes have Yuuri’s thighs twitching and he’s torn between rocking back onto Victor’s fingers and rocking forward into his hand. His moans are interspersed with whines now.

Thankfully, his husband is also too riled up for any more foreplay. Yuuri picks himself up and shuffles forward to straddle Victor’s hips backwards. With a look back over his shoulder to where his husband is staring at him with an awed and wrecked expression, he seats himself fully onto Victor.

Hands are curled around his hips and Yuuri’s whimpering at the full—so _full—_ feeling. Victor grinds upwards and Yuuri swears there’s a galaxy swirling in front of his eyes. He gasps as he begins to ride Victor _hard_ and _fast_ because there just isn’t _enough_ to satisfy him. The only other sounds aside from the slapping of wet skin on skin is the litany of ‘Yuuri’ and ‘Vitya’ coming from one another.

Yuuri feels the erratic change in pace and knows it for what it is—Victor’s close.

“Please, Vitya, fuck me,” Yuuri babbles out, “You—ah!—fill me up so _well_. I need you, please…”

Victor groans and stills below him, thrusting shallowly back up and the knowledge that it was _him_ who sent Victor over the edge has him cumming the moment he wraps a hand around his dick.

Heavy breaths fill the large space of the bedroom and Yuuri lets his head fall back. He opens his eyes to see Victor looking at him upside-down with the large goofy smile that makes him fall more in love with his husband. Victor’s handing him a tissue and Yuuri gratefully accepts and cleans up his hand before moving off Victor to snuggle into his side. Victor presses a kiss to his forehead and then Yuuri’s tipping his head up to receive a lazy kiss.

“You’re wonderful, Yurochka,” Victor murmurs so sincere it brings tears to Yuuri’s eyes, “I can’t believe some days that I actually married you. You, who has so many different sides. I think that I’ll spend the rest of my life loving each one.”

Yuuri brings their hands that are intertwined closer to his face and presses a kiss on Victor’s wedding band in a way reminiscent of their earlier days.

“That almost sounds like a marriage proposal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write! I'm a sucker for sappy endings~  
> [This](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g5-M01-EB-E8-rBVaI1hSXQWAQKrUAAHeAYscdPc233.jpg/sexy-black-velvet-mermaid-prom-dresses-off.jpg) is my inspiration for Yuuri's dress


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on a second chapter, yet here we are! 
> 
> Y'all can thank BigBossy's sister for requesting this. 
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
>  **EDIT:** There is now embedded **NSFW** art in this chapter!

Victor stretches as the morning light shined through the curtains. He looks over at his husband next to him and trails his hands across his sides, back, and thighs. Stopping here, he can’t resist giving them a small squeeze. They were even bigger and Yuuri was valiantly trying not to let Victor know. Like he could ever miss something so...luscious. Of course he noticed Yuuri wearing more skirts than he normally does and Yuuri going commando more often than not.

Not that Victor minds in the slightest. That's hot as fuck.

But as Chris pointed out to him the other day, it  _is_ around that time to start working on next season’s programs. Which meant the extra weight had to go. Victor would pout more, but he knew it would come back next year. Yuuri’s safety on the ice meant more to him than his chubby chaser tendencies.

He presses light kisses over Yuuri’s face as he wakes him up; it’s his favorite way to do so. Yuuri’s nose scrunches up and Victor swoons over how adorable his husband was. Deep brown eyes squint up at him and a little frown on Yuuri’s face greets him. _So adorable._

“Vitya,” Yuuri’s voice is rough with sleep, “why are you waking me up so early?”

Victor’s grin turned shark-like as he watches Yuuri stretch and groan.

“Well,” he drawls, “it’s about that time of year again.”

Confusion greets his statement. Victor waits—and there it is. That cute little widening of his eyes and little open mouth. Yuuri blushes a brilliant scarlet and stammers out what Victor is sure is supposed to be denials that he’d gotten so big. But Victor’s too busy leaping out of bed and pulling Yuuri up after him.

“No excuses, my cute piggy.” He bops Yuuri on the nose. “We’re going to do something different this time around.”

Yuuri just stares at him in confusion.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri stares up at the building in mild amusement. He looks over at Victor who—in his opinion—looked _far_ too smug.

“Shall we?”

Yuuri simply nods and walks ahead of Victor into the dance studio. His small source of happiness at being in a studio again gets crushed when he walks into the lobby; it’s _packed._ It isn’t even just little kids either. There are mixed ages and even that isn’t the worst part. Other skaters were here: Mila, Yuri, Georgi, Chris—wait _—Chris?!_

Yuuri looks up at Victor with horror. His betrayal must be evident because then Victor is leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Chris suggested this, and when I found this cute little place he sort of invited himself and everyone else thought it would be a good idea.”

“Yes, but why are there so many _other_ people here too?” Yuuri blushes as he whispers back. It’s not like he hasn’t danced in front of others before, but not at _this_ weight; the thought frightens him a little.

“I couldn’t convince the owner to let me rent out the entire building.” Victor pouts.

Yuuri shakes his head as a fond smile grew over his face. Vitya is still just as extra as ever.

“Tch.”

Yuuri looks over to where Yuri is standing in his leggings and jacket. He raises an eyebrow at the not-so-little-anymore kitten.

“Are we doing this or no?” Yuri growls out.

Yuuri chuckles as everyone starts towards the open studio. He’s immensely thankful that he’s been here before. Not that Victor knew. Yuuri’s silently enjoying this. As a matter of fact, their instructor happens to be the owner’s daughter. Yuuri gives her a big grin and a nod in acknowledgement. She grins and shoots a quick wink back at him.

Yuuri’s only sad because it isn’t _just_ the skaters in this class. But oh well. Can’t change anything now, not like Victor would let him back out of this anyhow.

“Welcome everyone!” Katerina says as she clapped to get everyone’s attention, “Today’s a special class because we’ll be delving into some modern dance moves. Hope you’re all prepared!”

Yuuri could feel Victor’s eyes on him. He keeps his own eyes firmly on Katerina. He hears some sharp russian grumbles from Yuri. As soon as Katerina turns around and meets his eyes through the mirror, Yuuri knew.

He knew _exactly_ what they would be doing today. It is, in fact, something he studied back in Detroit. A sly grin grew on his face as Katerina nods minutely at him.

“There’s no better move to start with than the twerk,” she says cheerfully.

Confused groans sound out and Yuuri has to bite the inside of his cheek in order to not outwardly laugh. A steady beat thrums through the studio.

“Okay class! First position!”

Yuuri smothers his smile as he follows her instructions to _plié_.

“Second position! And _plié_ ,” Katerina grins, “and stay there.”

A confused murmur grew.

“And then you’re gonna pop the booty.” Katerina starts to shift her hips back and forth.

“What?!”

“How is she making it look that easy?”

Yuuri let out a couple chuckles at the kids in the class who had scrunched up faces as they tried to emulate Katerina.

With his hands on his knees, Yuuri follows Katerina’s example. He pops that booty.

 

* * *

 

Victor made a mistake.

A terrible, horrible, _magnificent_ mistake. He bites his lower lip and tries not to make it obvious that he’s staring. From Chris’s little chuckles and Yuri’s disgusted little noises, he clearly isn’t doing a good job. Fortunately, it seemed like Yuuri is lost in the movement—that delicious movement—along with the heavy beat of the song.

He meets Chris’s eyes and mouths _‘This is **your** fault’_ , complete with a little finger jab in his direction. Chris looks entirely unapologetic and shrugs a little. His attention is pulled back to the front as Katerina stands up and turns to face them.

“Alright everyone, take a quick water break.”

Yuuri straightens and stretches; Victor eyes the small strip of skin that’s exposed from the action. He watches as Yuuri bends over—oh what a glorious ass—to pick up his water bottle.

That’s it.

Victor has to do _something._

When he reaches Yuuri he slings his arm around his shoulders and whispers in his ear.

“With how good you are at that, one might think you’ve done it before.”

Victor’s woefully unprepared for the sultry look Yuuri gives him.

“I suppose.” Yuuri licks his lips and Victor tracks the motion. “There are _plenty_ of things I’ve done before, Vitya.”

The innuendo isn’t lost on Victor and he fights to keep a straight face. Small fingers touch his chest and then Yuuri turns to face him. Yuuri leans up and Victor leans forward in answer.

“Would you like to find out?”

Victor’s breath catches and he searches his husband’s face. All he finds is a fierce determination that sends sparks down his spine. He opens his mouth to respond—

“Oi!” Yuri snarls, “Get a room!”

Victor turns to say something snarky back at the teen, but Yuuri beats him to it.

“With pleasure.”

He whips his head around to stare at Yuuri. Who’s staring at him with a raised eyebrow. Who then pointedly looks at the door and tilts his head towards it.

Victor barely registered the loud “Gross!” that accompanies their departure.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri feels giddy as he escorts Victor down the hall and into a darkened studio. He hears Victor’s surprised noise and is quick to assure him.

“Don’t worry Vitya,” he starts, “no one’s going to come in here.”

“And how would you know that?”

Yuuri hums and leans up to place a kiss on Victor’s lips. He pulls Victor further into the small room. “Just a hunch.”

They end up stopping by the barre and mirror. The blinds were pulled shut but there’s enough light pouring into the room.

“Isn’t this—ah!” Victor gasps as Yuuri bites just under his ear, “Isn’t this a bit risky?”

“Well, of course,” Yuuri huffs in amusement, “But I think this is a bit nicer of a place than the bathroom.”

His back is against the barre and he’s sure there’s going to be some marks they’ll need to get rid of later. But for now…

“On your knees, Vitya.”

Victor drops immediately and his big sapphire eyes shine up at him. _God_ how wrecked he looks already. Yuuri bites his lip and shifts Victor’s hair out of his face. That’s all it takes for Victor to finally snap and scramble to get him out of his tights. He hisses when the cold air hits his dick but it’s instantly replaced with the warm, wet heat of Victor’s mouth.

Yuuri groans and his head thunks against the mirror behind him. He’s pushing forward and grounding himself with the feeling of gripping the barre behind him; because there’s no way he’s going to last very long. The entire morning—especially the dancing—has been the ultimate foreplay. He looks down at the perfect mess on his knees before him. Victor’s flush is bright and Yuuri can see it trail down his neck.

If that isn’t enough to make Yuuri explode, it most definitely will be the sight of his husband stroking himself in time with his bobs.

“V-Vitya!” Yuuri gasps as he spills in Victor’s mouth. He feels Victor moan and watches him reach his own orgasm, shooting cum onto the floor. Sparkling blue eyes meet his and Yuuri leans down for a kiss. Humming, Yuuri deepens the kiss until he can taste himself on Victor’s lips.

A loud bang sounds out from the hallway that makes both of them jump. With some secret giggles, they clean themselves up, making sure to get the mirror and mat as well. As they’re heading down the hallway, Victor breaks the silence.

“I don’t know about you, but that was the best _water break_ I’ve ever taken.”

“More like the _longest_ water break I’ve ever taken,” Yuuri snorts, because they finally reach the studio to see that the class is long over.

They scurry to collect their belongings before heading out. Katerina is in the lobby and flashes Yuuri a big smile.

“Have fun?”

“Always, Kat.” Yuuri gives a big smile in return.

“See you next week!”

Yuuri waves as he pushes open the front door. Victor’s got that look on his face when he’s thinking too hard.

“Yes, Vitya?”

“I—well—” he clears his throat, “Next week?” he tries.

“Yes.”

Victor makes a questioning noise.

“I’ve come here since we moved here, Vitya. It’s a really cute studio.” Yuuri sighs fondly up at him. “Besides, who do you think taught Katerina how to twerk in the first place?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, _super_ fun to write~~
> 
> Many thanks for reading! (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。
> 
> Have a request? Let me know over at [my tumblr.](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

>  **EDIT:** Now with art from the lovely Sheilkuroi that can be found [here on tumblr](http://sheilkuroi.tumblr.com/post/175252473951/nsfw-commissions-for-corgispacesiren-first-two) and [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/Sheilkuroi/status/1011379357930196994).


End file.
